Unending Struggle: The Journey through the Gaming Universe
by SlainBladeHellStrike
Summary: Has your World ever been invaded? What would you do then? Panic? Fight back? Two people have fought back and have been sucked into a conflict greater than any of them would have imagined... Join their struggle as they fight their invading enemies throughout the gaming universe, with help from some familiar faces along the way! First story I have made so have a read and review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Price of a Hero**

**What's up guys! Slain here hoping to give you ( keyword being "hoping") a great saga based story, now, I have published this as crossover story between Kingdom Hearts and Elsword because even though stuff from Elsword won't come until about chapter 3 or 4, Elsword is going to be one of the main franchises I am going to work with on this. Yes, franchises. One of the games that always fascinated me, Kingdom Hearts, got the idea that the main characters could travel to other worlds based on Disney movies and cartoons, so I thought, why not use that idea as a basis to make a story where the protagonists could travel to other game franchises? So, I made this, my first story ever and I hope you guys like it! Oh, I will also introduce my very own OCs in this story and, coming back to Elsword, I am giving each of them classes whenever they get to Elrios. So, with all said and done, hope you enjoy this story and have a good day! Cheers mates!**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or worlds from any gaming franchise I put in this, they are owned by their respective developers, I only own my OCs and their sanity...**

Chapter 1: The Price of a Hero

What do you do when your town, your country, hell your world is invaded? To many people they would answer that question by panicking and hiding in their homes, praying to God itself that should their lives continue after this catastrophe they would forever be in debt to a higher being for saving them... Yet, some people think that no one should run, no one should cower in the face of danger, that everyone should fight for their beliefs, their belongings and most importantly... their lives.

Two of these people, two boys wielding two-handed plain steel blades, were attempting to fight off the invading creatures, one using fast, weak attacks to try to weaken opponents while the other went in with slow, crushing attacks that knocked the creatures away from them... needless to say the creatures suffered no damage whatsoever.

" Well... any plans Jolt? "

" If not even my attacks are hurting them... do you really think I can come up with something?... Just keep holding them off Flare... LETS DRIVE THESE BASTARDS OUT! "

The boys fought valiantly against the creatures but one of them found an opening in the boys assault and slashed Flare down with it's claws of darkness. With Flare down, Jolt couldn't hold them off forever as he too got slashed, this time with claws of light.

After that fight the creatures found what they were looking for... some sort of hole in the wall in the shape of a keyhole and jumped through it, minutes later the world started ripping itself apart, creating massive storms and fissures that swallowed everything in their wake...

However, during the chaos, a ray formed of both light and darkness shot through the storm clouds and kidnapped the boys, bringing them to the sky... they thought they finally died and were going to Heaven... but no, the ray decided to bring them to a ship made of... blocks?

As they ascended to the ship they saw the final moments of their own world as it was utterly annihilated in front of their eyes...

"... Those bastards... they're gonna pay..."

" I'm with you... on that one..."

As they entered the ship they finally fell unconscious. Immediately after three figures ran out of a room and examined the unconscious boys, wondering if what the person that sent them here to find the boys spoke the truth...

_"Sora, Riku, Kairi... I urge you to find these boys as soon as possible... no doubt the Heartless have located their world since they are so close to the last world that vanished..."_

_"Master Yen Sid... are you sure about this? How can you be so certain they are capable of their future tasks?"_

_"Sorry Master Yen Sid but I'm with Riku on this one... Wouldn't it be easier to just go there and beat up the Heartless? And how do we know they are the ones?"_

_"Because Master Yen Sid and I found them..."_

_"Wait wha...? Kairi?"_

_"She speaks the truth... her purity of heart has gifted her with the ability to find capable new wielders... after all, with Ventus still asleep and Terra still being possessed by our worst enemy, we will need ALL the help we can get to fight off the Heartless AND Xehanort..."_

_"... Ok, we will find them, lets go guys."_

_As the three people leave the room, the old sorcerer got up from his chair and looked at the sky through his crescent-shaped windows._

_"Find them... they are in a greater danger than any of them could expect... the Heartless will never stop in their rampage across the universe to feast on people's hearts... treat them well you three... for they have the power... to become what the Heartless fear the most... power equal to Light and Darkness combined... The Keybladers of Balance!"_

**Annnnnnnnnnnd CUT! Sorry for the short chapter but since it's my first story I wanted to start it slow to give you guys a taste of what's to come, this part was solely based on Kingdom Hearts as I'm using it's story and idea of world travelling as a basis like I said, but I WILL be bringing Elsword and other franchises in the next chapters, so drop a review and tell if you like it or you notice something wrong and tell me how to fix it, it REALLY helps since it's also my first story, until then I'm gonna beat up Berthe and Xemnas! :D**

**Bye guys! See y'all next time! - Slain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Masters, New Lives, New Beliefs, Same Motive**

**What's up guys! I'm back and ready to continue this story of mine. IN THIS EPISODE, our boys, Jolt and Flare finally wake up and will see the massive turn their lives will take, as well get to meet a mysterious new teammate, and get ready for the dangers in the future! WARNING... I KNOW HOW THE HEARTLESS FEAST ON HEARTS IN KINGDOM HEARTS BUT ON THIS STORY I'M PUTTING IN SOME GORY DETAIL TO ADD A LITTLE KICK OF DANGER AND MAKE THE PROSPECT OF FIGHTING THEM AGAIN MORE SERIOUS... AND DISTURBING... SO... VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's a bit short since I'm still trying to get my ideas flowing... Anyways cheers ma- ( gets choked by Jolt through the computer screen )**

**Jolt - YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE US WEAKLINGS LIKE THAT LAST CHAPTER AGAIN!... Or else...**

**Y-y-y-yea... s-s-sure...**

**Jolt - You better not... I'm watching you...**

**... Ok... Better not mess this up... Or else... (shivers)**

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I'm not sure if I need to say it again, (maybe I do... dunno) I do not... repeat... DO NOT... own ANYONE here that is part of a gaming franchise... I only own my OC's, their sanity and their now devastated world... and this story of course...**

Chapter 2: New Masters, New Lives, New Beliefs, Same Motive

Aboard the strange ship made from blocks that looks like a polygon version of a ship in the days of the arcade, Jolt and Flare were finally starting to wake up and trying to remember what happened...

"Oh man... I feel like I was hit by a million Meteor spells all at once..."

"Well... at least we're safe... I think... where are we Jolt?"

"I dunno, all I remember was this beam of light and then both of us swearing vengeance against those bastards..."

"You're inside the infirmary of the Gummy Ship Highwind."

Both turned their heads towards the voice and found a boy, not too older than them, with short, silver hair, aqua colored eyes and a friendly smile.

"Name's Riku, me and my friends Kairi and Sora came to your world to get you guys..."

Jolt shouted with a small tint of ( notices Jolt is staring RIGHT AT ME... wait... WHY IS HE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, IM THE ONE TELLING THE STORY HE SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW IM HERE... he's giving me a SCAAAAAAARY look... damn) no, a LARGE amount of rage present...

"JUST US!? WHAT ABOUT ANY OTHER SURVIVORS! EVERYONE WAS FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES OUT THERE, WHY COULDN'T YOU GUYS PICK THEM UP AS WELL!?"

"Because when we were slashed down everyone was already dead..."

"Flare?... What are you..."

"I lost focus for that crucial moment because I was checking our surroundings during that fight... I watched every single one of our comrades... with those creatures on them trying to claw through their chests... then I noticed some creatures that had finished faster... chewing and feasting on those people's hearts... all the blood splatter from our friends made me feel like we lost this battle... admit it... both of us lost that fight as soon as we charged in..."

Jolt was still in a frenzy of rage and sadness as Riku finally told them the reason for their loss.

"It was because both of you still didn't have the ability to summon the only weapon that the Heartless actually fear..."

As Riku said that, he summoned a key-shaped sword for the boys to see, the sword had a blade that resembled the wing from a bat with red wing membranes, it had a small angel wing coming out near the blade's end, giving it's skeleton key shape, it had small wings, one white and one dark that formed the sword's guard, with a red handle in the middle and a blue eye with a pure dark pupil where the sword's guard meets blade, all toped of with a keychain of a dark heart with a red outline, with a sort of fleur-de-lis style on the heart's spiky end.

The boys were surprised to see Riku summon such a weapon out of thin air, with such a unique design, wondering how such a blade could actually beat those creatures, but they were even more surprised with what was said next...

"Both of you have the ability to use the Keyblade as well... you just didn't know how it could be summoned or if it even existed... but we knew that you had the power, and with the Heartless making a beeline for your world... Master Yen Sid sent us to find you and bring you back... so you could prepare for the trials ahead as wielders of your very own keyblades, to protect the universe and the hearts of everyone that you care about..."

Jolt and Flare were startled by this, and sat down in their beds trying to take it all in... they escaped their destroyed home with the help of these individuals... they were told that they had the power to summon these mysterious key-shaped weapons... they were told that they could save people and all those they cared about... and that they would get the payback they longed for ever since their world's doom... what were their obvious answers?

"Train us..."

Jolt and Flare said with as much confidence and determination as they could muster.

"Train us to become capable of wielding these... Keyblades... we promise to do whatever we can... to protect everyone... but most importantly... to help you guys drive these bastards out of existence..."

"Then it's settled..."

A female voice said and a pretty girl with medium-long red hair and blue eyes, looking a bit younger than Jolt and Flare, appeared beside Riku.

"We'll take you to Master Yen Sid and teach you everything you need to know!"

"Yea!"

Another voice, this time from a boy who looked the same age as Kairi, with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, showed up beside the girl.

"And as long as you guys train, we could hang out sometime, all of us together!"

"Sora... why are you always so enthusiastic?..."

"Can I help it? I'm always happy to help new friends!"

Saying this with his hands behind his head and with a goofy smile, Sora left Jolt and Flare thinking...

"... What the hell did we just agree to?"

While Sora went with Riku to the ship's control room to plan out a course, Kairi went to Jolt and Flare to check on their injuries.

"So how are we Doc?"

"Can't you be a bit nicer to someone we just met?

"No Jolt, I cannot, am not, and never will be until I am able to fully trust them"

"Never knew you were so antagonizing..."

"I'm just kidding miss Kairi, just for giving us a chance I trust you guys more than I trust Jolt!"

"HEY!"

"Kiiiiiiidiiiiiing..."

"Well you both seem stable but make sure to rest until we get to our destination, oh and can I ask both of you a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Don't you mean... WE, Jolt?"

"Whatever..."

"There was someone else we picked up that I knew had the power, but we found her after you guys... she's still out cold so can you explain the situation and give us a shout if she wakes up? Here..."

Opening her hands Kairi revealed two star-shaped charms, one was half white, half yellow, while the other one was half black, half red.

"What are these?"

"These are what we call Wayfinders, Keyblade Wielders use them to comunicate with each other through thought, and if in peril, can establish what we call a Dimension Link with whoever has one of these, to be able to use the other person's powers, no matter where they are..."

"Sweet"

Jolt takes the Bright Wayfinder while Flare takes the Dark one. As they receive their charms, Jolt asks the question Kairi was hoping he would ask...

"So where is this girl you mentioned?"

"Right beside you."

Jolt and Flare look to the right and they see a girl with blue hair in a fish tailed braid with her eyes closed, but the most notable features she had were the fact she had fox like ears concealed on her hair instead of normal human ears, she had whisker like marks on her cheeks, nine large and white fox tails and a... ahem... nice chest size which Flare kept staring at, prompting a slap by Kairi, calling him a pervert and a sigh and facepalm from Jolt...

"Flare... you NEVER change..."

"The pain... THE PAIN... THAT SLAP STUNG LIKE A GODDAMN-"

"Want another one?..."

Flare, now noticing he was in a DANGEROUS situation, just decided to back away from the evil look Kairi was giving him...

"Good boy... now if you two need anything just hold your Wayfinder and say the name of the person you wanna talk to alright?"

"Got it! Thanks Kairi!"

"Oh and Jolt?... (puts on evil smile) If Flare goes back to that perverted state of his let me know...ok?..."

Jolt smiled and said "You got it!"

As Kairi leaves the room, Flare asks Jolt.

"You're not gonna do that me are you?"

"Oh what? Call her to slap you again? No, no!... I'll call each of them to beat you up!"

"... Damn..."

**Ok guys! Another chapter done and dusted! If any of you play a certain MOBA game then you basically know who the hell that fox girl was, since I play her a lot in that game, being my favourite character and being amazing in the ESports tournaments and all, I decided that I should give her a role as one of the main protagonists in my story. Anyway our Heroes have finally met their saviours and are beginning their journey and their new lives... and Flare is a perv... yay...**

**Flare - "HEY!"**

**(Takes out Shock Shooter Pistols) Say anything?**

**Flare - "... Damn..."**

**Anyways guys read and drop a review. And my thanks to The-Great-Me-sama for his nice review on my first chapter! This is the Unending Struggle and we hope to see ya NEXT EPISODE!... and stop breaking the fourth wall Jolt...**

**Jolt - "Then you better not screw this up... or else..."**

**... Damn...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Key Without A Lock**

**Finally got back to updating this... sorry guys... I got a tight schedule with school, especially with Intermediate Tests coming up in February... I apologize for that but as I said I'm trying... anyways, I got another chapter set up for you guys... Hope you like it and PLEASE... review and tell me if there's anything wrong... ok?**

**Jolt: ... You done?**

**Yea...**

**Jolt: Good, I was starting to think you had gone soft...**

**Nah it's just... nevermind... ok ACTION!**

Chapter 3: The Key Without A Lock

"So Jolt..."

"What?"

"What do you think happened to our own world?"

"Aside from it blowing up to tiny bits... no clue why?"

Jolt and Flare have been sitting in the Highwind's infirmary watching the stars pass by for three hours, trying to focus on the huge task that was just given to them, however... none of them could stop thinking about their own home...

"It's just..." Flare sighed. "I miss everyone... Mom... Dad... hell I even miss Sis... but Ocean and... wait... Ocean?... no... no no NO NO! SHE CAN'T BE..." As Flare burst into tears, Jolt immediately tried to console him, to no avail... he thought he might as well say what may have well been Ocean's last words...

"Brother... I miss her too... I know you loved her... and before we left to fight those... things... she told me..." Jolt hesitated, as he knew that Ocean's final words to Flare were gonna hurt now that's she's gone... "... she told me that her biggest wish in life... was to be with you forever... she wanted to be there for you... to help you through your trials, she even trained her gunplay to be able to become a reliable partner for you... in the end all she wanted was to spend more time with you... she loved you Flare... and now... you don't know how much I want to kill those bastards... not just for our home... but for not letting you two be together... I swear upon my very soul... I will avenge you both... alone if I have to..."

As Jolt made this new promise, Flare wiped his own tears away, understanding the situation and, just like his brother, he promised himself to avenge Ocean and all of his fallen comrades... even at the cost of his own goddamn life...

As their talk ended, the speaker on the ceiling of the room made them listen to what was happening in the cockpit of the ship... which to Kairi was preeeeeety typical...

"GODDAMN IT RIKU! GIVE ME BACK MY CHIPS!"

"YOU'VE BEEN EATING THESE SINCE WE LEFT AND THERE'S NOT EVEN HALF REMAINING! 'Sides you can always go to Radiant Garden to buy more..."

"Oh yea... wait... WHAT!? WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!?"

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN WHEN I SAID-"

Jolt and Flare could hear an explosion going off and had to cover their ears so they wouldn't go KABOOM! with all the noise...

"If you two don't behave this instant I WILL TOSS YOU BOTH OFF THIS SHIP AND INTO MY ULTIMA SPELL!"

As they once again heard Kairi's voice, they were reminded of how scary a teenage girl with a heart of pure light that can wield the healing and destructive power of light could be... trust me... you do NOT wanna mess with her...

As the speaker turned off, the foxgirl that was asleep all this time started to wake up, as Jolt noticed this he called for Kairi using his Wayfinder just like he promised he would.

"_Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes!_"

"_Alright Kairi, see ya._"

The foxgirl finally opened her eyes, yawning she tried to get up but noticed she had her arm wrapped up and strapped in the air, when she tried to move it she got an unsurprising amount of pain as she concluded that her arm was broken, giving up she sat up and looked at her surroundings.

"What is this place?..."

"Welcome aboard the infirmary of the Highwind."

Startled, she looked at the person that said that, coming face to face with Jolt and Flare.

"My name's Jolt, and the idiot sitting on the other side is my older brother Flare."

"HEY!"

"Shut it, you know it's true!"

Guessing that, since they were also sitting in bed with injuries and, since they had woken up before her they may know what was happening, she might as well introduce herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you... My name is Ahri... By the way, where are we?"

Getting out of the shocked state both boys were in as they wondered how the hell she could have such a charming voice, they explained the situation they were in to Ahri.

"Well... how do we start... how about this... me and Jolt are from another world, one different to yours, and we were having a great time with our friends in the Royal Palace of Statica when-"

"Wait?... Royal Palace?"

"Yea... me and Flare are the contenders to the throne of each of our kingdoms, I'm the Prince of Statica while Flare is the Prince of Blazeon, we were separated as only people with a specific elemental affinity can live in a specific kingdom, mine being Lightning while Flare is Fire, however, Flare and I managed to win a political war all by ourselves and so the rule that forbid people of different affinities from going to another kingdom was rendered null and void thanks to us... we were celebrating with a massive party alongside our friends from other affinities when our world was attacked by some weird creatures...

As Ahri listened she couldn't help but think...

"_**Wow... so they are part of a royal family..."**_

"... we alongside our friends were sent out to protect our world... but we failed... all of our people... dead on the streets, our soldiers lying in a pool of their own blood, all of our friends... mutilated by those twisted bastards... it still gives me chills when I replay that image over and over again in my mind... Flare and I tried to make a last stand but we couldn't even damage them that much... we were defeated in battle... however, just before we were finished off for good, we were saved and were brought here by people that knew our world was gonna die..."

As Ahri took it all in, she remembered the last thing that happened to her... her home being destroyed by weird creatures, dark AND light, she remembered the last time she saw the Institute of War, ripped to shreds by a massive storm... she saw her friends, Nidalee, Nami, Ezreal, Rengar, all trying to fight those creatures to no avail... it saddened her to think that she would never see her closest friends ever again... however... one thing irked her to no end...

"But... why just us?... couldn't they have saved anyone else?..."

"Because you three are the only ones from your worlds that can wield the Keyblade and defeat the Heartless..."

As they all looked to the door, Kairi showed up with a new, half green, half light blue Wayfinder and a Mega Potion. Ahri thought that was a joke until Flare said otherwise.

"She's right foxgirl. Apparently Kairi here has the power to find potential wielders of the only weapon that the Heartless fear..."

"And I'm... one of them?"

"Better believe it..."

Tossing the Wayfinder to Ahri, who used her non-injured arm to catch it, Kairi tossed the Mega Potion to Jolt, and told him to drink it all. Flare and Ahri were outraged by this, but were silenced when all their injuries were fully healed as Jolt finished the Mega Potion, surprised that it healed them too even thought they didn't drink it...

"I modified the Wayfinders so that you guys are now officially a three member party, that way you can see each others status, equipment, abilities and so on... oh and that Mega Potion heals the entire party, that's why I only brought one."

"Oh... awesome! Thanks Doc!"

Sighing, Kairi checked them all out of the infirmary, but not before answering one question from all of them.

"Why not just give us that Mega Potion from the beginning?"

"Because while it can treat injuries, muscle fatigue and blood pressure need time to stabilize. That's why we had you guys sitting in bed all that time."

"Oh..."

As Kairi showed them around the ship, including the Training Hall, the Kitchen, the Cockpit (Riku and Sora were still hiding from Kairi btw) and the Cosmic Observatory (how the hell they managed to make that with blocks, I have no idea... but hey! At least they can see other worlds that may be in trouble... unfortunately none are in need of help... shame...) Kairi finally showed them to their rooms. Telling them they should rest before landing, as the ship was getting close to its destination, Kairi left them to check up on her own boys (she was still mad that they would be so childish to fight over chips btw... so maaaaaybe they would get another reason to behave...)

"Well... I'm gonna crash! Night!"

"See ya Flare."

"Guess I might go rest up as well... bye guys!"

"Bye."

As Jolt went inside his room... may I say that Kairi MAY have been able to look into their memories and was able to recreate these rooms to be EXACTLY as they were on the owner's home world? Jolt's mind was spinning in circles wondering how the hell did they manage to recreate his HUGE Lightning themed room, with various lightning designs all over the place, all topped off with a king-sized bed with lightning designs on the EXTREMELY RARE AND EXPENSIVE wood frame, a TV that not only took up an ENTIRE WALL, but also doubled as a computer for gaming and personal use, and a large, Lightning themed wardrobe with pictures of his departed friends (... not gonna spoil it... NOT GONNA SPOIL IT! ) on the doors...

Snapping his fingers to shut off the lights, he climbed into his bed, and before he fell asleep, he had one last thought on his mind...

"So... this is it... me, Flare and Ahri... travelling the universe to help those in need... avenging our friends... making new allies... I don't know what's gonna happen from here on out... but at least I know this much... were in for a wild ride!"

**STOP RIGHT THERE! And this chapter is DONE! Sorry again for making you guys wait so long but... it's school you know? It sucks HUNDREDS AND THOUSANDS AND (punched in the face by Jolt) hours of our lives... ouch...**

**Jolt: Didn't I tell you not to overdo it?**

**No you didn't... and because of that (Takes out Shock Shooter Pistol and shoots Jolt in the leg...) NOW GO TO SLEEP!**

**Jolt: (holding his leg) You... BASTARD!**

**I SAID GO TO FUCKING SLEEP! (Switches the Paralysis Mag with a Sleep-Charge Mag and shoots Jolt in the face) Now... where was I?... Ah yes! Well guys you finally got to see who our mysterious foxgirl was, Ahri from the popular PC MOBA game, League of Legends, is in this story as our third protagonist, reasons as to why were explained in the last chapter... I'm gonna try to update this story whenever I have free time that isn't sucked up by me playing Elsword or Team Fortress 2 so until then, SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!XD**

**PS: Should I change the rating to M? I might depending on how this story goes but I want my readers opinion on it first...**


End file.
